


Welcome To Bandit

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Gabriel, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, and Gabe, and a gay bar oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Bandit

Sam got into the impala.

"His roommate said to talk to his best friend at some bar across from town." Dean said. Sam nodded. 

"He also said that his best friend would be thrilled to meet us." Dean added. Sam gave him a confused look as they drove. The two pulled up to a dive bar called "Bandit". Sam noticed two guys making out as they parked.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sam asked. Dean looked at the address he wrote down.

"Yeah, we are looking for a guy named Garth Fitzgerald." He replied. Sam gulped softly. Why was the sight of two men kissing making Sam feel what he could only describe as excited? The two men quit kissing as Dean and Sam exited the Impala. 

As the two entered the bar, Sam was suprised to see how normal it looked, sans a few rainbow flags. 

"You go check the bar, i'll ask around the pool tables." Dean said. Sam walked up to the bar. There stood a short man with gorgeous golden hair and eyes to match. He grinned up at Sam.

"What can I get you? A flaming cocksmack? A gay Russian? or are you looking for a drink?." He winked. Sams eyes widened and the man laughed.

"Those are drinks by the way. Oh and my name is Gabriel, Gabe for short." He added. Sam awkwardly took out his badge. Gabriel laughed again.

"Nice badge, make it at Kinkos?" He questioned. Sam was shocked that Gabriel knew that, but he wasn't about to show it.

"I am looking for a man named Garth Fitzgerald." Sam stated in an assertive tone. Gabriel held up a clipboard.

"Garth doesn't work until tomorrow. Five til close." Gabriel told Sam as he slipped him a business card. 

"That'll get you five free shots per week, but chances are you won't be in town long so have fun getting wasted." Gabriel winked.

Sam told Dean that they'd have to come tomorrow, but he left out the story of the man that was making Sam want to stay longer.


End file.
